Dennis Creaghan
Dennis Creaghan is the British actor who portrayed Louis in the Star Trek: The Next Generation fourth season episode in . Born in London, England, UK, Creaghan appeared throughout the 1980s in episodes of Philip Marlowe, Private Eye (1983, with Kathryn Leigh Scott), Reilly: Ace of Spies (1983), Bergerac (1985), A Very British Coup (1988), Matlock (1989, with Steven Anderson and David Froman), and The Young Riders (1989, with Brett Cullen, Yvonne Suhor, and Anthony Zerbe). His film credits include the television drama Strong Medicine (1986, with Ben Cross, Alan Oppenheimer, and Daniel Benzali), the television drama Murrow (1986, with Kathryn Leigh Scott), the thriller Dream Lover (1986, with Joseph Culp), the television drama The Ted Kennedy Jr. Story (1986), the comic adaptation Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987), the television thriller Breaking Point (1989, with Corbin Bernsen, Lawrence Pressman, and Ken Jenkins), and the action film Prime Target (1989, with David Soul, Richard Cansino, and Mike Starr). Creaghan had guest parts in episodes of Jake and the Fatman (1990, with James Sloyan), Glory Days (1990, with Robert Costanzo), Dragnet (1990, with Lenore Kasdorf, Diane Moser, Jimmy Ortega, and Marcelo Tubert), L.A. Law (1990, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Jennifer Hetrick, Concetta Tomei, George Hearn, John Glover, Diana Muldaur, and Frank Novak), Murphy Brown (1991), Civil Wars (1991, with Matthew Faison, Barry Kivel, and Gail Strickland), NYPD Blue (1994, with Gordon Clapp, Sharon Lawrence, Louis Giambalvo, and Daniel Benzali), The Client (1995, with Neal McDonough, Natalia Nogulich, John Pyper-Ferguson, Timothy Carhart, Anne Haney, and Angela Paton), Diagnosis Murder (1996, with Peter Vogt and Michelle Bonilla), and Murder, She Wrote (1996, with Richard Beymer, Meg Foster, Richard Libertini, and Tracy Middendorf). In 1995 he had the recurring role of District Attorney Jack Collins in five episodes of the drama series Central Park West, starring Mädchen Amick. Creaghan was also featured in the science fiction comedy Project: ALF (1996, with Miguel Ferrer, John Schuck, Dell Yount, Erick Avari, Ed Begley, Jr., Ray Walston, Lee Arenberg, Randy Oglesby, and F.J. Rio) and the science fiction adventure Robo Warriors (1997, with James Lew and Bernard Kates). Further television work includes the television series Dark Skies (1997, with Jeri Ryan and Conor O'Farrell), Murder One (1997, with Barbara Bosson, Clayton Rohner, Jack Kehler, Alexander Enberg, Ellen Albertini Dow, Jack Blessing, John Fleck, and Richard McGonagle), Total Security (1997, with Tony Plana, John Billingsley, Barbara Bosson, and Christopher Michael), Cracker (1997, with Carolyn McCormick, Raymond Cruz, and Jack Blessing), The Practice (2000, with Christine Healy, John Carroll Lynch, Vyto Ruginis, Harley Venton, Christopher Darga, and Ellen Geer), Brooklyn South (1997, with James Sikking, Titus Welliver, Mark Kiely, Jana Marie Hupp, and Jack Blessing), and Law & Order (1993, 1998, and 2001, with Carolyn McCormick, Fritz Weaver, Gail Strickland, Nicole Orth-Pallavicini, and John Berg). Following featured parts in the television thriller Mr. Murder (1998, with Julie Warner, Bill Smitrovich, K Callan, Don McManus, Bertila Damas, Richard Riehle, Stephanie Niznik, Barbara Tarbuck, Greg Grunberg, Jim O'Heir, Dell Yount, David Spielberg, and Jim Beaver), the television drama Inferno (1998, with Stephanie Niznik, Tucker Smallwood, and Stoney Westmoreland), the romance The Other Sister (1999, with Linda Thorson and Stephen Blackehart), and the remake The Thomas Crown Affair (1999, with Fritz Weaver, Mark Margolis, James Saito, and J. Paul Boehmer), Creaghan appeared in episodes of Ed (2001, with Jana Marie Hupp, Mike Starr, and Crystal Allen) and Third Watch (2002). External links * * Creaghan, Dennis Creaghan, Dennis es:Dennis Creaghan